


Cas Can't Cook

by deerwegoagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerwegoagain/pseuds/deerwegoagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was how Dean spent every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon. He would enter the local pet shop with every intention of asking the cute cashier out, but he could never muster up the courage. Dean roughly estimates that over the last three months he’s spent $180 on dog food for a dog he doesn’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Can't Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oflionsandwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflionsandwolves/gifts).



“Hello, sir! How may I help you today?

Dean looked up briefly and managed to smile before muttering a soft “I’m good, thanks.” The man grinned and went back reading an insanely huge text book. This was how Dean spent every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon. He would enter the local pet shop with every intention of asking the cute cashier out, but he could never muster up the courage. Dean roughly estimates that over the last three months he’s spent $180 on dog food for a dog he doesn’t have.

Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he begins to shuffle down the pet food isle. What would Sam say? Of all people in the world, Dean Winchester is afraid to ask someone out? It’s not as though he hasn’t been rejected before. So why is this time different?

He grabbed his usual choice of dog kibble and headed back to the front. Mustering up his most charming smile, Dean placed the bag on the counter. “Good afternoon, Cas.”

Castiel had a goofy grin on his face, “Did you get a new puppy, um, sir?

“It’s Dean.” He ducked his head to hide his flushed face. “And, uh, what do you mean?”

“The puppy chow.” The cashier pointed excitedly to bag. “Did you get a puppy?”

“No.” Dean thought of an excuse to cover his mistake, “I’m getting a puppy for my brother and his fiancé.” It wasn’t a _total_ lie. Gabriel’s dog had died a few months ago, and he’d been thinking about getting them one as a wedding gift. At least that would be more meaningful than a blender.

“That’s really sweet of you.” Castiel leaned forward and tilted his head, “Where will you get one?”

The blond rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Um, I hadn’t given it much thought, actually. The pound, I guess.”

Castiel retrieved a piece of paper from his drawer and proceeded to scribble several numbers on it, “Here. There’s the number of the pound and of a local breeder.”

“What about the last one?”

Blushing, he replied gently, “That’s mine.”

“Oh” Dean stared at the slip incredulously. Three months of stalking and crushing on this guy and he wasn’t the one to make the first move? Way to go, Winchester.

“I get off at six.” Castiel said nonchalantly. “I am making cheeseburgers, if you’d like to join me.”

Nodding dumbly, Dean paid for the dog food, “Sure.”

-

“Here we are.”

Dean had always pictured his crush living in a nice apartment, cluttered but neat. Instead, he was standing in an impossibly small living room, stepping over piles of books and papers. Also, he was starting to suspect the quiet man of animal hoarding. Yes, the apartment was clean, but Dean couldn’t ignore the distinct smell of animal. Pushed against the wall was a large turtle tank that contained, at the very least, five turtles. An overweight ginger cat was angrily staring at him from on top of the nearest bookshelf, and a petite white cat had started to nuzzle his boots.

Ahead of him, Castiel expertly made his way to the kitchen. “I’ll have to apologize for leading you here on the pretense of food. The truth is… I am a horrible cook.” He laughed nervously, pulling out a package of beef.

After climbing over a mountain of what appeared to be medical text-books, Dean leaned against the kitchen counter, “Then, you’re in luck. I happen to be pretty good in the kitchen.”

As it turned out, Castiel wasn’t lying. He nearly lit the stove on fire three times before Dean stepped in. Yeah, Dean wasn’t the best chef in the world, but he’d learned a few tricks from raising Sammy for 18 years. An hour later, the two managed to sit down at Castiel’s dining table with a somewhat acceptable meal. The meat was burnt around the edges and the broccoli was undercooked, but neither of them were complaining.

The meal was forgettable, filled with awkward conversation and Dean’s sexual frustration. After their plates were in the sink, Castiel moved close to his guest.

“Uh, Cas? Have you never heard of personal space?” Dean backed into the counter, his breath ragged.

Castiel tilted his head and moved closer, “I am sorry, but this is new to me. I asked my brother how to ask you on a date, but he would not inform me of how to act on said date.”

The blond blinked slowly, “Are you serious?”

Blushing, he replied “Yeah.”

Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against Castiel’s. It was chaste and dry and definitely enjoyable. He pulled the man closer and kissed him once more. Stubble scraped his chin as he sucked Cas’s bottom lip. After a few moments, Castiel pulled away slightly.

“I am not going to have sex with you in my kitchen.” He muttered against his guest’s jaw.

Dean chuckled at the blunt statement and eagerly let the man lead him into the bedroom. Kicking off his shoes, he admired the space. It was relatively clean, if you ignored the clothes scattered about. He sat down on the edge of the bed and froze. On top of Castiel’s wardrobe was the overweight ginger cat, seemingly staring into his soul. Great.

“Cas? Could we maybe let the cat out of the room?” He tried to be polite. The last thing Dean wanted was for Castiel to be offended and kick him out.

“Oh, Anna? Just ignore her.” Castiel climbed into bed, grinning. “She always sleeps up there. And I’m not going to be the one to tell a hormonal pregnant feline that she isn’t allowed to sleep where she wants to.” He lazily kissed the blond’s neck from behind and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean shuddered and turned around. “Fine.”

-

“So, Dean. What do you do?” Castiel fell back against his pillow, exhausted.

Dean coughed awkwardly, wiping his stomach clean. “I, uh, repair cars. Nothing fancy. What about you?”

“I am studying to be a veterinarian. Until then, I work part-time at the pet shop and my brother’s veterinary clinic.” He snuggled closer to the blond, wrapping his arms around the man’s middle.

“You don’t mean Gabe’s clinic, do you?” Dean raised his eyebrows.

Castiel nodded into his companion’s neck, “Is that a problem?”

“No, no! It’s just- damn. Gabe’s your brother?”

“Yes.” He pulled slightly away from Dean, concerned. In turn, Dean laughed.

“Oh my god, Gabriel is going to kill me for wanting to date his little brother.”

“I do not understand.” In return, Dean laughed harder.

“My brother is Sam. Gabe’s fiancé?” Castiel’s eyes widened, and he began to chuckle.

“Do you really want to date me?”

Dean blushed and buried his face in the man’s black hair. “Yeah. And I have a confession.”

“Hmm?” Castiel closed his eyes, relaxing into the embrace.

“I don’t have a dog.”

“I know.”

Dean choked slightly and glared, “And you never said anything?”

“Nope.”

“You’re lucky I like you, or I would totally kick your ass.”

“Why would you kick it when you could-”

He leaned down and shut Castiel up. Giggling, they kissed for what seems like hours. It was soft and sweet and not at all what Dean was used to. With a smirk, Dean pulled away.

“Next time, you come over my house.”

“Why?” Castiel scooted closer, missing the body heat.

“Because I don’t think I’m okay with your cat watching us have sex. Ever. Again.”

He sighed, “Fine.”


End file.
